Earthmoving and construction machines, such as backhoe loaders, wheel loaders, excavators, and other machines operate outdoors and normally include an enclosed cab or operator compartment. Although most cabs are provided with means to heat and cool the interior of the cab, in certain weather conditions the machine operator prefers to have the doors or windows open when operating the work machine, However, many work machines do not provide windows which open separately from the door. With such machines, the operator must open the door to admit outside air to the cab interior. Since the machines operate over rough and uneven ground surfaces, the door is often subjected to undesirable motion. In view of this, the machine operator may leave the door closed even though he would prefer to have outside air enter the interior of the cab.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.